


Flor de Agua

by Nothing1Me



Series: Romances de She-Ra servidos en Drabbles [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Permista, Relación establecida, merfuma - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing1Me/pseuds/Nothing1Me
Summary: Una breve escena romántica Merfuma.
Relationships: Mermista & Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Series: Romances de She-Ra servidos en Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758856
Kudos: 3





	Flor de Agua

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LETS GO LESBIANS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624667) by basuara.tumblr. 



Mermista suspira resignada. Odia esperar, siente que la vida se le escapa innecesariamente.

Ella mira su reloj de corales, y resopla molesta. Mira al cielo soleado que le restrienga su "inmortal" vida. Ella sabe que morirá antes de que el Sol se apague, y por alguna razón eso le disgusta.

Suelta otro resoplido y se cruza de brazos. Repentinamente, unos morenos brazos rodean su cintura, tomándola desprevenida. Un rubia cabeza se posa en su hombro, y los cabellos ajenos le hacen cosquillas en su cuello.

"Llegas tarde." - gruñe la chica de cabello azul, recibiendo por respuesta una cantarina risa.

"Nunca es lo suficiente temprano, ni lo suficientemente tarde, para llegar a ti." - acerca más su cuerpo al de la otra, y con cariño roza sus labios en la mejilla amada. - "También te he traído algo."

Con adoración, pone una flor rosada en el cabello de la más baja. Plantando luego un beso más prolongando en la suave mejilla de Mermista.

La de los ojos castaños trata de lucir irritada, pero internamente se derrite por la brillante presencia de sus anhelos. Se siente seducida por la fragancia que la más alta desprende, su cuerpo no es inmune a los encantos de la más adorable de las mujeres.

"¡Ya vámonos!"

Perfuma se ríe, consciente de la rojas mejillas de su querida avergonzada. Sin temor alguno, agarra la mano ajena tras separarse. Mermista las guía con su rostro aún roborizado y una sonrisa bailarina que batalla por no esconderse.

La chica pecosa se regocija de disfrutar otra cita con su novia. Mientras que la princesa de los océanos sólo desea inmortalizar sus minutos junto a su flor más amada.

Se agarran con más cariño a lo largo del paseo. Ambas pensando que juntas, sus manos lucen perfectas.  


**Author's Note:**

> Por allá en 2018, yo shippeaba a estas dos de alguna manera. Por lo que escribí este drabble y lo subí en Amino.  
> Como estoy tan feliz con la temporada 5 y no paro de leer sobre She-Ra, se me ocurrió subir todos mis escritos por este medio. Por lo que espero que se animen a leer los otros relatos que escribí en 2018.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
